Bas tumhara pyaar chahiye
by Shah khanam
Summary: A RAJVI BASED STORY
1. Chapter 1

**One day in CID Bureau**

_Rajat and purvi was fighting and no one was ready to shut their mouth…_

_Rajat: mene tumse kaha na ki wo sirf meri dost h college ki or kuch ni._

_Purvi: nhi tum jhoot bol rhe ho mene tumhe khud dekha h us ladki ko hug karte hue._

_Rajat: purvi mein tumhe baar baar ek hi baat bol rha hu ki wo bas meri doast h or kuch ni lekin tum samajh kyu ni rhi ho?_

_Purvi: main to sab samajh rhi hu bt tum nhi maan rhe ho.. hunh_

_Rajat: enough purvi… agar tumhe mujhg per shak karna he to karo mujhe ab kuch ni kehna._

_Purvi: kahoge bhi kyu jab jhoot bologe to._

_Rajat: bas purvi bahut ho chuka ab me or nhi she sakta ye sab or aaj se me tumse saare rishte khatam karta hu samjhi tum and now get lost from here._

_Everyone who was present in the bureau became shocked.. and purvi got freeze in her place.._

_Rajat shouted on purvi: suna nhi tumne ya ek baar ka kaha samajh nhi aata tumhe just get lost from here right now._

_Purvi became numb at her position bcoz rajat ne kabhi bhi usse is tarah baat nhi ki thi and ab to wo usse har rishta tod rha hai.. jese hi rajat teesri baar use jaane ke liye kehta h wo ekdam hosh me aajati h and rote hue bureau se chali jaati h._

_Rajat also went from bureau in angry mood and went to his home._

_All officers became tensed for rajat and purvi._

_Daya: ye in dono ko hua kya h and rajat ne aisa kyu kaha?_

_Abhijeet: wo to purvi se bahut pyaar karta h fir wo uske saath rishta kese tod sakta h._

_Shreya: sir mjhe to purvi ki fikar ho rhi h pta ni wo kaha gyi h sir mjhe dar lag rha h sir._

_Daya: shreya chinta mat karo unhe kuch ni hoga wo dono hi thiik honge.. tum purvi ko call karo and m rajat ko karta hu._

_Shreya: ok sir._

_After 2 minutes.._

_Shreya: sir purvi ka phone switched off bta rha h sir mjhe bahut tension ho rhih.. wo dono thik to honge na.?_

_Abhijeet: ha shreya wo dono thik honge tension mat lo m jata hu unhe dekhne or daya itne tum yaha ka work sambhal ho kk._

_Daya: ok boss. _

_Abhijeet also went from there._

_On other side purvi was driving her carvery fast in full speed._

_Uske mind me sirf ek hi baat ghoom rhi thi "__**Aaj**__**se**__**me**__**tumse**__**saare **__**rishte**__**khatam**__**karta**__**hu".**_

_Suddenly a truck was coming from opposite side and purvi was trying to save her her car from the truck but it was late and her car banged with truck._

_Purvi was fully drenched in her own blood and her car was destroyed very badly. When truck driver saw this he run from there.. and here is no one who can help purvi ._

_Here at rajat home:_

_Rajat was siiting alone in his room and was thinking what have been happened in bureau._

_Rajat(self talk): purvi ko ab mjh per yakeen nhi hota h usko yakeen dilane ke liye mene kya kya nhi kia but wo fir bhi mujhe jhoota samajh rhi thi. And he we was thing about the reason which became the reason of their separation and after some times he went to sleep._

_**A\N SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER … A BIG SHOCK IN NEXT CHAPTER .. PLZZ READ AND REVIEW..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

_A man named rohit was going in his car through that way where purvi was lying in her car in a very dangerous condition. When he saw purvi he ran to her..and took her in his car towards hospital._

_In hospital rohit shouted: doctor… doctor plzz jaldi aaiye._

_Doctor came with ward boy and laid purvi on stretcher and immediately took her in OT…operation starts._

_Rahul called police and told them about purvi..police start investigation and found that puvi is a CID Officer and they called ACP._

_**On call:**_

_Police officer: hello gud evng sir_

_ACP: Gud evng _

_PO: sir hame aapke ek officer ke bare m baat krni thi unka name purvi h and unka bahut bura accident hua h plz aap city hospital aa jaiye jaldi ._

_ACP: kk thnx for the information wo thik to h na?_

_PO: sir docter unhe OT m le gye h aap aajaye jaldi._

ACP: m aata hu… and ACP drop the call.. and called abhijeet with taking daya in conference.

_**At abhijeet home:**_

_Abhijeet__** : **__ acp sir ka call wo bhi is waqt… on call…hello gud evng sir..kya hua sir?_

_ACP: abhijeet wo …wo purvi ka accident hua h wo city hospital m admit h tum or daya dono jaldi waha pahucho._

_Duo: kyaaaa? Sir hum abhi pahuchte h.. kk bye sir.._

_Duo on call: daya tum niklo m bhi nikalta hu._

_Daya: kk .. and now duo went to hospital._

_Abhijeet called tarika and daya called shreya and tol them about purvi condition so tarika and shreya also went to hospital and they also inform about purvi except rajat._

_In city hospital duo and ACP went to doctor and asked about purvi._

_Doctor: dekhiye sir humne unka operation to kar dia h but kuch kh nhi skte kuki unka bahoot blood beh chukka h and car ke shishe sir m ghus gye h isliye abhi kuch nhi kaha ja sakta ki wo zinda reh paengi ya nhi._

_Duo with anger: aisa kese keh skte h aap ki zinda nhi reh paegi aap use bachaiye kisi bhi keemat per._

_Doctor: humne puri koshish ki h sir unhe bachane ki agar unhe 24 hours me hosh nhi aaya to kuch bhi ho sakta hai isliye aap pray kijiye ki unhe hosh aajaye…abhi humne unhe ICU m shift kar dia hai aap unhe bahar se dekh sakte hai and saying this doctor went from there._

_Shreya and tarika start weeping..nd duo consoled them._

_Shreya: daya sir wo thik to ho jaegi na?_

_Daya: ha shreya wo hume aise chodhkar nhi ja sakti._

_Tarika: uska accident hua kese?_

_Abhijeet told her what have been happened in bureau in rajvi._

_Tarika: kyaa tumne mjhe btaya kyu nhi ? and rajat purvi ko itni badi saja kese de sakta h._

_Duo: agar purvi ko kuch bhi hua to hum rajat ko kabhi maaf nhi karenge._

_Sachin: sir purvi ko kuch nhi hoga hoga wo thik ho jaegi._

_Freddy: ha sir mene and manisha ne bhi uske liye god se pray kia h use kuch nhi hoga._

Nikhil and pankaj: ha sir purvi bahut brave and strong h use kuch nhi hoga.

_All starts pray fo purvi outside the ICU._

**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin... (2)**

**Chaahe Tujhako Rab Bula Le, Hum Na Rab Se Daranewaale**

**Raahon Mein Datake Khade Hai Hum**

**Yaaron Se Najarein Chura Le, Chaahe Kitana Dum Laga Le**

**Jaane Na Tujhako Aise Denge Hum**

**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

**Do Kadam Ka Yeh Safar Hai Umrr Chhoti Si Dagar Hai**

**Ik Kadam Mein Ladkhadaaya Kyun**

**Sun Le Yaaron Ki Yeh Baatein, Bitengi Sab Ghum Ki Raatein**

**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin... (2).**

**Next day in bureau:**

_All are present in bureau and working with a very sad face._

_Rajat came in bureau and wishes everyone and went to his desk and he noticed that there was a sad environment and purvi also didn't came till now._

_Rajat (self thinking): purvi ab tak aayi kyu nhi warna to sabse pehle aa jati h.. kisse puchu purvi ke bare m. lekin mjhe kya hunh meine to use rishta khatam kar hi dia h kabhi bhi aaye wo I don't care…. His mind: kya sach mein tumhe purvi k na aane se koi farak nhi padhta and he shouted: ha nhi padhta farak mjhe wo aaye ya na aaye. Hunh_

_Everyone saw him but say nothing to him. And started their work… day passed and everyone went to hospital without informing rajat about purvi condition._

_And rajat went to his home._

_**AT RAJAT HOME:**_

_Rajat was sitting on sofa: kya mene purvi se rishta todh kar galat kia. Me aisa kese kar sakta hu nhi mjhe isse baat karni h m use bahut pyaar karta hu m uske bina nhi reh sakta and he dialed purvi phone… but it was switched off. He again and again tried but result was same. He went to flashback which became the reason of their separation._

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

_RAJVI went to a mall and start their shopping and after some sime they went to food court._

_In food court_

_Rajat: tum betho m order karke aata hu kk._

_Purvi: kk_

_When rajat went counter he crashed with a girl and when he saw the girl: are shikha tumm._

_SHIKHA: ARE RAJAT TUMM_

_Rajat: kesi ho tum?_

_Shikha: mein to thik hu tum btao._

_Rajat: mbhi thik hut um yaha kesei mean kiske saath aayi ho.?_

_Shikha: m arjun ke saath aayi thi wo abhi call attend karne bahar gaya hai ata hi hoga. Tum kiske saath aye ho?_

_Rajat: m purvi ke saath aya tha_

_Shikha: ahann gf?_

_Rajat with blush: haa_

_Shikha starts giggling…and says chalo tum apna no. do m tumse baad m baat karungi..rajat gave his no. and shikha hugged rajat and rajat also hugged her back and shikha went from there…purvi saw this and became angry.. when rajat went to her she asked to rajat about shikha._

_Purvi: kon thi wo ?_

_Rajat: kon wo?_

_Purvi: wahi jiske gale lag rhe the?_

_Rajat: achawo shikha thi meri college frnd thi aaj kafi din baad mili thi._

_Purvi: to tum uske gale kyu lag rhe the?_

_Rajat: are as a frnd gale milrhe thi..bas or kuch nhi._

_Purvi: sab samjhti hu m hunh.._

_And they start fighting and went to their home without eating..and next day in bureau you all know WHAT hve been happened.._

_**FLADHBACK END:**_

_Rajat: ye purvi ka phone band kyu aarha h kisse puchu purvi ke bare mein ek kaam karta hu uske ghar jata hu …and hewent to purvi home but purvi home was locked.. rajat think: ye kaha gyi iske ghar pe to lock laga h…he got tensed plzz purvi tum kaha ho?and went back to his home._

_**In city hospital**_

_Duo went to doctor: and asked about purvi condition and doctor told them : unko abhi tak hosh nhi aaya h._

_Daya: usko hosh kab aega?_

_Doctor: sir 24 hours pure hone m sirf 20 min bache h aap pray kijiye usko hosh aa jaye.. and he went from there._

_AFTER 20 MIN PASSED but there is no improvement in purvi._

_Suddenly nurse came: sir patient ko hosh aarha h._

_Doctor went to ICU: plzz aap log bahar rahiye… doctor checked purvi and came from room._

_Daya: doctor btaiye kesi h wo._

_Doctor: dekhiye wo ab …._

_Abhijeet: kyaa ab? Plzz jaldi bataiye._

_Doctor: wo ab coma m ja chguki h._

_All shouted.. kyaaa?_

_Shreya and tarika start weeping.. duo console them._

_Abhijeet asked doctor: wo coma se kb bahar aegi?_

_Doctor kuch keh nhi skte agar wo coma se bahar nhi aayi to unki njaan bhi ja sakti h._

_All became stunned at their place..._

**A\N AAJ KE LIYE ITNA HI PLZZ READ AND REVIEW …SO GUYS KYA PURVI COMA SE BAHAR AAYEGI YA.. FIR? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter-3**_

_**Next day in bureau:**_

_Rajat came and went to his desk and start his work..till now no one has came to bureau..when shreya came to bureau rajat came to her and asked her._

_Rajat: shreya mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha._

_Shreya: btaiye sir kya puchna h aapko?_

_Rajat: shreya wo.. mein puchna chah raha tha ki purvi kal kyu nhi aayi thi?_

_Shreya: sir aap kyu puch rahe h purvi ke bare mein?..aapne to use rishta tod hi dia tha fir aap ko uski fikar kyu ho rhi h..ki wok al kyu nhi aayi._

_Rajat: I am sorry shreya..plz me gusse me use ye sab keh gya.. me use maafi mangna chahta hu..plz btao wo kaha h me kal uske ghar gaya tha par wha lock laga tha tab mene socha shayad wo tumhare ghar ho..plz btao mujhe purvi kaha h me tumse request kar rha hu plzz plzz btao ki purvi kaha h?_

_Shreya: wo wahi h sir jaha aapne use pahuchaya h..aap hi chahte the na use rishta todna to usne apni zindagi se rishta tod lia._

_Rajat: kyaaa… tumhara matlab kyaa h?_

_Shreya: aap janna chahte h na purvi kaha h to suniye wo hospital m apni zindagi or maut ke beech ladh rahi h sir … uska accident hua thaw o coma me h sir and kuch pata nhi wo coma se kab bahar aaegi._

_Rajat became shocked at his position…and purvi told everything to him about purvi condition._

_Rajat: nahi aisa nhi ho sakta ._

_Voice: aisa hi hua h. and ye sab tumhari wajah se hi hua h._

_When shreya and rajat turned they saw abhijeet at the door of bureau._

_Abhijeet with anger : or tumhari saja ye h kit um aaj ke baad …take a pause… then…tum aaj ke baad purvi ko kabhi nhi miloge… and na hi uske paas hospital tumne aisa aisa kia to mujh se bura koi nhi hoga samjhe tum._

_Rajat and all who was present in bureau became stunned at their place._

_Rajat: plz sir aisa mat kahiye… m purvi ke bina zinda nahi reh paunga..plzz sir mjhe jane dijiye mjhe ek baar use milna h.. plzz sir._

_Abhijeet: mene keh dia nahi to nhi._

_Daya: lekin abhijeet.. uski ek baar sun to lo._

_Abhijeet: jab usne aisa kia tab socha?_

_Daya: parr…_

_Abhijeet: bas ab or nahi mene keh dia to keh dia or ha tum log bhi sun lo agar tumne iski help ki to apna anjaam jaan lene fir..saying this he went from there._

_Rajat: sir plz aap ek baar baat kijiye abhijeet sir se plzz sir._

_Daya: sorry rajat we can't do anything for you…and he also left._

_In evening they all went from bureau and rajat went to beach._

_**Song play in background**_**.**

**Tere Bina, Tere Bina**

**[Tere Bina tere bina, lagta nahi mere jiya,**

**Ab tere siwa chalemeri saansen naa ra naa]-2 times**

**Mere humsafar firu dar badar- 2times**

**shaamo shehar dhundhe tujhko nazar,**

**[Tere Bina tere bina, lagta nahi mere jiya,**

**Ab tere siwa chale meri saansen naa ra naa]-2 times**

**tere bian tere bina...**

**Ek pal ki bhi judai, ab sahi jaati nahi,**

**marna jo chahu agar to, maut bhi aati nahi,**

**Hooo, Ek pal ki bhi judai, ab sahi jaati nahi,**

**marna jo chahu agar to, maut bhi aati nahi,**

**Har dua meri lagti beasar**

**Shaamo shehar dhunde tujko nazar,**

**[Tere Bina tere bina, lagta nahi mere jiya,**

**Ab tere siwa chale meri saansen naa ra naa]-2 times**

**Tere Bina tere bina...**

**Tere bina tere bina...**

**[naa tamanna mujhko teri,**

**naa tere sansaar ki,**

**Aey khuda dikh laa de mujhko,**

**Ek jhalak mere yaar ki]- 2 times**

**Iss zameen par aasmaan par,**

**Shaamo shehar dhundhe tujhko nazar,**

**[Tere Bina tere bina, lagta nahi mere jiya,**

**Ab tere siwa chale meri saansen naa ra naa]-2 times.**

_Rajat (self talk): purvi plzz mjhe maaf kardo tumhari is haalat ka zimmedaar me hihu plzz mjhe maaf kardo plzzz…hey bhagwan plzz meri purvi ko zaldi theek kardo bhagvan plz..me uke bina nhi reh sakta..plz use zaldi theek kijiye bhagwan…..after some time he went to his home._

_Like this 1 year has been passed but still there is no improvement in purvi…and rajat still didn't saw purvi since last totally changed himself into a very serious person..and he pray for purvi daily._

_One day in hospital:_

_In purvi room nurse saw that purvi's finger was giving response…so she went to doctor..and doctor came and starts theur work..after some time…_

_Doctor: thank god inhe hosh aagya h…and he informed to abhijeet that purvi was back to in good condition.. so they can meet her._

_**In bureau:**_

_Abhijeet on call: kyaaa… sach me.. thanku for this news…you can't imagine how I am happy after listening this news…thanku once again…je bilkul hum aarhe h…..and he drop the call._

_All was saw him …and he told them that news._

_Abhijeet: purvi ko hosh aagya h._

_All became happy and said: kyaaaaa?_

_Abhijeet : ha abhi dsr. Ka call aya h …chalo tum log hospital use milne ke liye…rajat became happy that now he will meet his love after a long time..he was eager to meet her…but…suddenly.._

_Abhijeet: ruko..tum sab log jaoge except….__**RAJAT….**__all became stunned at their place._

_Daya: lekin abhijeet?_

_Abhijeet: jisko aana h aajaye bus rajat nhi aega or ye mera final decision h…and he went.. all follow him sad mood… and rajat broke down at his place..and tears fell down on his cheeks._

_**In hospital:**_

_Doctor: aaiye ab aap unse mil sakte h ….shayad unse koi bahut pyaar karta h jo uski dua inhe lag gyi warna ye jis condition me thi usme kisi person ka zinda rehna bahut mushkil h…now plz excuse me..saying this he went._

_Abhijeet:Lpyaar..hunh..aaj us ki wajah se hi purvi is condition me thi..ek baat sun lo sab koi bhi purvi ke samne rajat ke baare me baat nhi karega..samjhe tum log._

_All nodded and went to purvi room._

_**In purvi room:**_

_Purvi was woke up and waiting for their dear ones…when she saw all was present in her room but rajat was not here so a tear fell down from her eyes._

_Shreya: tum kesi ho purvi?_

_Purvi: acha mehsoos kar rhi hu.._

_Tarika: purvi plz wada karo kabhi khud ko chot nhi pahuchaoge….purvi hugged her_

_Purvi: wada….everyone saw that purvi was continuously looking towars the door like as she was waiting for some one..they saw this but doesn't say anything to her for this._

_Abhijeet: tumhe apne bhai ka khyal nhi aaya ek baar bhi ki use tumhe is haalat me dekh kar kya mehsoos hoga….purvi say sorry to him and hugged duo….._

_After some doctor came and said: aap inhe le ja sakte h bas aap discharge ki formalities complete kar dijiye… _

_Daya: m jata hu formalities ke liye…_

_After some time purvi went to her home…and shreya and tarika was with her for her help._

_In purvi room…she was lying on her bed…she asked shreya : shreya rajat kaha h? wo mjhe dekhne ni aaye kya wo mjhse milna nhi chahte.?_

_Shreya told her everything.. and purvi became sad._

_**IN NIGHT:**_

_Shreya and tarika has gone to another room to sleep. And in purvi room .. there is noise at window..purvi was sleeping and a person was coming into her room from window..and that person went to her and was looking at her with teary face..suddenly purvi wake up..and she became shocked to saw that person…..she want to say something to that person but that person put hand on her mouth.._

_**A\N: SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER …WHO WAS THAT PERSON…PLZ READ AND REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4**

**In purvi room**

_Purvi having tears in her eyes and want to say something but that man put his hand on her mouth… he was rajat…and hugged purvi and also purvi hugged him..but after sometime she jerked him and rajat become shocked.._

_Purvi: ab kyo aaye hai aap yaha?_

_Rajat: purvi I am sorry.. plz listen to me .. mene wo sab gusse me kaha tha plz mujhe maaf kardo plz._

_Purvi: nhi aap jaiye mjhe aap se koi baat nhi karni aap jaiye yaha se ._

_Rajat: purvi mjhe maaf kar do plz.. I can't live without you. Plz plz mujhe maaf kar do._

**Kal ko bhulo na, kal to beeta re  
Sooni chaukhat pe, dekho aaj baitha re  
Kal ko bhulo na, kal to beeta re  
Sooni chaukhat pe, dekho aaj baitha re**

**Yahaan vahaan, yahaan vahaan  
Phirta main jahaan tahaan, kahaan kahaan  
Hui jo hai khata khata khata khata  
Yaara hamein maaf kar do na**

**Kashti hoon main woh tanha, dhoonde jo sahil  
Tere dil ka woh kona, hai meri manzil  
Kashti hoon main woh tanha, dhoonde jo sahil  
Tere dil ka woh kona, hai meri manzil  
Mana ke tu hai na badi khafa  
Main bhi zara doon yeh tujhe bata  
Tere bin din ghuzar jaaye, shaam dhal jaaye  
Raat beete na...**

**Yahaan wahaan, yahaan vahaan  
Phirta main jahaan tahaan, kahaan kahaan  
Hui jo hai khata khata khata khata  
Yaara hamein maaf kar do na**

_Purvi: aap to mujhse picha chudhana chah rhe the na to ab kyu aaye hai aap? _

_Rajat: me us din gusse me who sab bol gaya tha plz mjhe maaf kardo mujhe hamesha tumhara saath chahiye.. tumhare bina adhoora hu mai._

**Mujhko itna sukun hai, sach main kehta hu  
Gusse mein hi sahi, tere dil mein rehta hu  
Mujhko itna sukun hai, sach main kehta hu  
Gusse mein hi sahi, tere dil mein rehta hu  
Maangoon bas main to yehi dua  
Dard ki de mujhe koi dawa  
Tere bin kaise samjhaaye, chain na aaye  
Dil yeh maane na..**

_Purvi: aapne mjhe itna rulaya hai_

_Rajat: lekin me ab tumse promise karta hu ki tumhari aankh me kabhi aansoo nhi aane dunga tuimhe zindagi ki har ek khushi dunga me._

**Yahaan vahaan, yahan wahan  
Phirta main jahaan tahaan, kahaan kahaan  
Hui jo hai khata khata khata khata  
Yaara hamein maaf kar do na**

**Yahaan vahaan, yahaan wahaan  
Phirta main jahaan tahaan, kahaan kahaan  
Hui jo hai khata khata khata khata  
Yaara hamein maaf kar do na**.

_Purvi hugged rajat __**: "I LOVE YOU"**__ plz kabhi mjhe chodh kar mat jana aap._

_Rajat: "__**I LOVE YOU TOO" **__.. ME WADA KARTA HU KABHI TUMHE CHODH KAR NHI JAUNGA and rajat also hugged her back._

_After some more chitchat _

_Rajat: ab tum aaram karo me chalta hu._

_Purvi: nhi plz mat jao na._

_Rajat: mujhe jana hoga purvi agar kisi ne mujhe yaha dekh liya to ?_

_Purvi: Koi nhi dekhega an wese bhi sabko hamare bare me pta hai isliye koi kuch nhi kahega._

_Rajat: aisa nhi hai purvi jab tum hospital me thi to tab abhijeet sir mujhse gussa the and wo ab tak mujhse gussa hai me nhi chahta ki unhe pta lage ki me tumse milne aaya tha and wese bhi unka gussa hona jayaz hai mene kaam bhi to aisa kiya tha jo maafi layak nhi hai.. and he told her everything which happened in that year ._

_Purvi: me bhai ko mana lungi wo maan jayenge and aapko bhi maaf kar denge. Ab to mat jayie plz.. aap apni purvi ki bhi baat nhi manege abhi to aapne promise kia tha ki aap kabhi mujhe chodhkar nhi jayenge..and ab aap jar he hai._

_Rajat: purvi plz baat ko samjho me abhijeet sir se khud mafi mangna chahta hu.. and ha mene promise kiya tha ki kabhi tumhara saath nhi chodhunga lekin baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo mujhe abhi jaana hoga … me kal tumse milne aaunga lekin abhi tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai to plz tum aaram karo abhi… and jaldi se thik hokar bureau aajao plz abhi mujhe jane do._

**Meri aankhon mein, meri saanson mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri dil ki har ik deewar pe tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri aankhon mein, meri saanson mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri dil ki har ik deewar pe tera chehra tera chehra  
Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma**

_Purvci unwillingly said: okk aap jaiye hunh :/ and turned her face to other side._

_Rajat turned her towards him and cupped her face into his palms and said: aise naraz rahogi to me samjhunga ki tumne mujhe maaf nhi kia h._

**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma**

**Meri aankhon mein, meri saanson mein**  
**Tera chehra tera chehra**  
**Meri dil ki har ik deewar pe tera chehra tera chehra**  
**Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan**  
**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua**  
**Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan**  
**Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam**  
**Tu rehnuma**

_Purvi saw him with tears in her eyes and said: me aapse naraz nahi hu… and na hi me aapse kabhi naaraz ho sakti hu bas aap mujhe kabhi chodhkar mat jaiyega …and hugged him tightly._

**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma**

**Tere bina toh haal hai aisa**  
**Jaise aasman bhi naa chaand adhoora**  
**Tere bina toh haal hai aisa**  
**Jaise aasman bhi naa chaand adhoora**  
**Rooh mein shaamil tu ho jaaye**  
**Hoga bas tab hi saath yeh poora**  
**Rooh mein shaamil tu ho jaaye**  
**Hoga bas tab hi saath yeh poora**

**Tere ishq mein mashoor ho gaye**  
**Tere baazuon mein hum choor ho gaye**

**Apne dil mein, jhaank ke dekho**  
**Aayega nazar tumhe, pyaar humara**

_Rajat also hugged her..after some time purvi did an unexpected thing and rajat became stunned at his place,…yes she was kissing on his lips.. and after some time he also responed back.. and purvi bite his upper lips._

**Meri aankhon mein, meri saanson mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri dil ki har ik deewar pe tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri aankhon mein, meri saanson mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri dil ki har ik deewar pe tera chehra tera chehra  
Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma**

**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua**  
**Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan**  
**Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam**  
**Tu rehnuma**

**Meri aankhon mein, meri saanson mein**  
**Tera chehra tera chehra**  
**Meri dil ki har ik deewar pe tera chehra tera chehra**  
**Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan**  
**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua**  
**Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan**  
**Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam**  
**Tu rehnuma**

**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua**  
**Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan**  
**Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam**  
**Tu rehnuma**

**Tere bina toh haal hai aisa**  
**Jaise aasman bhi naa chaand adhoora**  
**Tere bina toh haal hai aisa**  
**Jaise aasman bhi naa chaand adhoora**  
**Rooh mein shaamil tu ho jaaye**  
**Hoga bas tab hi saath yeh poora**  
**Rooh mein shaamil tu ho jaaye**  
**Hoga bas tab hi saath yeh poora**

**Tere ishq mein mashoor ho gaye**  
**Tere baazuon mein hum choor ho gaye**

**Apne dil mein, jhaank ke dekho**  
**Aayega nazar tumhe, pyaar humara**

**Tere ishq mein, mashoor ho gaye**  
**Teri baazuon mein, hum choor ho gaye**

**Meri subah mein, meri shaam mein**  
**Tera chehra tera chehra**  
**Meri dhoop mein, meri chaaun mein**  
**Tera chehra tera chehra**  
**Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan**  
**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua**  
**Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan**  
**Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam**  
**Tu rehnuma**

**Tu hi rab, tu hi dua**  
**Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan**  
**Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam**  
**Tu rehnuma**

**Apne dil mein jhaank ke dekho**  
**Aayega nazar tumhe pyaar humara**  
**Apne dil mein jhaank ke dekho**  
**Aayega nazar tumhe pyaar humara**  
**Aalam poocho meri taraf ka**  
**Ik pal na hoga ab tum bhi guzara**  
**Aalam poocho meri taraf ka**  
**Ik pal na hoga ab tum bhi guzara**

**Tere ishq mein, mashoor ho gaye**  
**Teri baazuon mein, hum choor ho gaye**

_Rajat: aaahhh.. ye kya kaat dia… nikal lia gussa?_

_Purvi: hmmm nikal liya.. and again kissed him but this time with pure love…ad he also responded her back…_

**Meri subah mein, meri shaam mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri dhoop mein, meri chaaun mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma**

Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma

Apne dil mein jhaank ke dekho  
Aayega nazar tumhe pyaar humara  
Apne dil mein jhaank ke dekho  
Aayega nazar tumhe pyaar humara  
Aalam poocho meri taraf ka  
Ik pal na hoga ab tum bhi guzara  
Aalam poocho meri taraf ka  
Ik pal na hoga ab tum bhi guzara

Tere ishq mein, mashoor ho gaye  
Teri baazuon mein, hum choor ho gaye

Meri baahon mein, meri raahon mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Meri aahon mein, meri panhon mein  
Tera chehra tera chehra  
Tu hi hai tu hi mera jahaan  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnuma  
Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnumaa

Tu hi rab, tu hi dua  
Tu hi labh, tu hi zubaan  
Tu hi raah, tu hi makaam  
Tu rehnumaa

_And after some time they apart….and rajat said: chalta hu purvi apna khyal rakhna.._

_Purvi: kk and hugged him..he also hugged her… went from her house to his house.._

_And purvi went to sleep. But they didn't know someone had listened their conversations…and moved from there._

**NEXT MORNING IN BUREAU**

_ALL officers had came except rajat…after some time rajat also came and wished everyone..all wished him back but abhijeet didn't reply._

_Rajat went to abhijeet: sorry sir plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_Abhijeet: daya is se kaho mere saamne se hat jaye mujhe isse koi baat nhi karni._

_Rajat: sir plzz aap ek baar meri baat toh sun lijiye plz sir plzz._

_Abhijeet: kya plzz and kyu sunu me tumhari baat ?...tumne purvi ki baat suni thi? Jo me tumhari baat sunu?_

_Rajat: sir me manta hu mujhse galti huyi hai and me us galti ko sudharna chahta hu..and iske liye mujhe sabse pehle aapse maafi chahiye sir plz plz sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_Daya: abhijeet maaf kardo na ab to purvi bhi yheek hai.. ab to use maaf kar do._

_Sachin: ha sir ab to aap rajat sir ko maaf kar dijiye..ab to sab kuch thik hai._

_Shreya and divya and ishita abd kavin and dushyant: ha sir plzz aap ab rajat sir ko maaf kar dijiye..plz sir._

_Abhijeet: NEVER me rajat ko kabhi maaf nhi karunga and agar iske aage ek lafz bhi kisi ne bola to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga…sating this he left from there._

_Rajat was stood at his place with head down..and daya told him: rajat tumne sach kahe to tumne galti bhi bahut badi ki hai to shayad isliye abhijeet tumhe itni aasani se maaf nhi karega … sabse pehle tumhe purvi se maafi maangni padhegi agar wo tumhe maaf karde to shayad ho sakta h abhijeet bhi tumhe maaf karde._

_Shreya: daya sir purvi ne already rajat sir ko maaf kar dia h. _

_Rajat and all officers said with shocked and confuse expressions: tumhe kese pata?_

_Shreya with smile: ye toh aap rajat sir se hi puchiye ki purvi ne unhe kab maaf kiya hai and with blinking eyes: kyu rajat sir?_

_Rajat ha wo m …wo ..me purvi ke …wo …I mean.._

_Shreya: kya wo me wo me kar rhe hai sir btaiye nah…_

_Daya: ha rajat btao na…tum kab purvi se mile.._

_Rajat: wo me purvi ke ghar gya tha kal raat tab mene use maafi maangi… but shreya tumhe kese pta chala.._

_Shreya: kyoki me purvi ke ghar per hi thi raat and mene apko purvi ke rrom me dekha tha.._

_**Flashback start**__:_

_Shreya was coming to purvi room for asking about her medicines… but when she was about to open the door she heard some noises from purvi room.. ..she open the door liitle bit..and became shocked at her place. And after this you all know what had happened.._

_**Flashback end**_

_Shreya: and purvi maan gyi ..and she giggled _

_All said : ohooo.._

_Rajat was blushing badly.. but someone who was present at the door became shocked at his place after listening their conversations…he was ABHIJEET._

_When daya was at door he also became shocked after reading the facial expression of abhijeet..and other officers follow his gaze and they also became shocked to see abhijeet ._

_Daya went to him and said: abhijeet wo…_

_Abhijeet stopped him: bas daya… mujhe koi safai nhi chahiye and na hi m,ujhe kuch sunna hai.. saying this he went from there._

_All became tensed.. and rajat: daya sir abhijeet sir to or jyada naraz ho gye hai.._

_Daya: tum chinta mat karo abhi tum sab log ghar jao me abhijeet ko dekhta hu._

_All said : kk sir..and went from bureau.._

**A/N TO KYA ABHIJEET MAAN JAYEGA YA RAJVI HO JAENGE FIR SE ALAG.. PLZ READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANX..FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS.. BUT YAAR SIRF 28 REVIEWS KYA STORY ACHI NHI HAI JO AAP LOG REVIEW NHI KAR RHE HAI.. PLZ READ AND REVIEW.. AGAR 100 SE ABOVE REVIEW HUA TO ME AAJ HI LAST CHAPTER POST KAR DUNGI..OTHERWISE NHI SO PLZ .. PLZ REVIEW KIJIYE… NOW ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER-5**

_Abhijeet went from there towards his home… he was thinking what had happened in the bureau… he was feeling hurt._

_Door bell was ringing so went to open the door and saw daya was standing on the door.._

_Daya: andar nhi bulaoge?_

_Abhijeet: nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai aao andar aao._

_Daya came inside and sat on sofa….abhijeet was noticing that daya want to say something…so he asked._

_Abhijeet: kya kehna chah rahe ho daya …btao?_

_Daya: boss…wo..me…ye…i..mean…or..purvi..ke..and he stopped when he saw the angry face of abhijeet._

_Abhijeet in stern and angry voice: mujhe is bare me koi baat nhi karni..samjhe tum.._

_Daya: but…boss…wo._

_Abhijeet: bas daya..mene keh dia na mujhe is bare me koi baat nhi karni or kyat um nhi jante usne purvi ke saath kya kia hai._

_Daya: lekin …abhijeet wo sab usne gusse me kaha tha and tumne use saza bhi to di thin a..pure ek saal tak purvi se na milne ki…kya wo saza kaafi nhi hai uske liye…and purvi bhi to ab naaraz nhi hai use kyuki..pyaar me narazgi…nhi hoti hai abhijeet…or is baat ko tumse behtar koi nhi janta…..farz karo agar tarika or tumhare beech ye sab ho jata ya mere or shreya ke beech ye sab hota…to bolo …kya hum dono nhi jate…shreya ya tarika se maafi mangne… _

_Abhijeet: bas daya …bahut hua_

_Daya:P nhi abhijeet …tum baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo… me janta hu rajat aisa nhi hai… wo us din gusse me wo sab keh gaya tha tha… _

_Abhijeet: ha gusse me hi wo sab kaha tha…lekin kya tumhe pata nhi hai ki uske gusse ki wajah se purvi ki kya haalat ho gyi thi?_

_Daya: ha me janta hu …sab kuch…lekin tumhe yaad hai doctor ne kya kaha tha zab purvi ko pure ek saal baad hosh aaya tha ki…koi unse beinteha mohhabbat karta hai…tabhi unki duaye unhe wapas zindagi ki taraf le aayi…abhijeet baat ko samjho jo hona tha ho gya..plz ab tum bhi rajat ko maaf kar do.._

_Abhijeet: nhi me kabnhi bhi rajat ko maaf nhi karunga.._

_Voice: bhaiii…..plz aap unhe maaf kar dijiye na.._

_When duo turned they saw purvi was standing on the door.._

_Abhijeet: tum…yaha…tumhe aaram karna chahiye tha na?_

_Daya: use me hi yaha laya tha._

_Abhijeet: kyaaa?_

_Purvi with teary voice: ha bhai.. lekin isme daya bhai ki koi galti nhi hai ..mene hi unhe bola tha unke sath jane ko….bhai plz ab to aap ki behen thik hai ..ab to aap rajat ko maaf kar de na …plz… bhai me rajat ke bina nahi reh paungi ..plz..bhai aap unhe maaf kar de._

_Daya: ha abhijeet ..ab to gussa thook door rajat ko maaf kar do..yaar..plz_

_Many voices came together: ha abhijeet sir ab to aap plzz.. rajat sir ko maaf kar dijiye.._

_Abhijeet..was silent…then Rajat came in front of him: plz abhijeet sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye…me manta hu mujhe bahut badi galti hui hai ..and me us ke liye sharminda..hu…lekin plzz.. chahe to aap mujhe maar le…lekin mujhse naaraz na rhe plz.. sir plzz….Plzz..mujhew maaf kar dijiye..plz..sir._

_All officers: plz sir rajat sir ko maaf kar dijiye._

_Abhijeet was silent..then spoke after 2 minutes: okk..mene rajat ko maaf kia ..lekin..rajat..tum waada..karo ki kabhi bhi purvi pe gussa nhi hoge.._

_Rajat: promise sir.'_

_Abhijeet: hmm to theek hai.. ab tum purvi ke saat reh sakte ho.._

_All: yeahh..thanku sir._

_Rajat: thanku sir..very very thanku aap nhi jaante aap ne mujhe nayi zindagi di hai.._

_Purvi: thanku bhai.._

_Abhijeet : pagli ab apne bhai ko bhi thanku bologi.. ha me trhoda gussa tha rajat se kyuki use realize karana tha mujhe..or bhala..me apni is pyari si behen ko kabhi dukhi dekh sakta hu.._

_Purvi hugged him tightly..and abhijeet also hugged her back…_

_Daya: ye kya …yaar ab to sab kuch theek ho gaya.. to kyu na party ki jaye kyuki mujhe bahut bhook lag rhi hai._

_Abhijeet: tu nhi sudhrega…_

_Daya: nhi kyuki..me tumhara .. bhai hu…and saying thing he ran…and abhijeet also ran to catch him..all were happy…and purvi and rajat was hugged each other with tears in their eyes._

_They separate when there heard the voices of there frndz…ohooo…and they blushed.._

_After some time Rajat: wo sir mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai?_

_Duo: kya?_

_Rajat: wo..sir…me…wo..i mean…me purvi..ko leke bahar jana chahta hu..plz…kya aap izazat denge._

_Abhijeet: ye lo bhai..hum kya keh sakte hai… apni hone wali beewi se puchop…and he laughed.. start laugh..and rajvi blushed..and after some time duo gave him permission to take purvi with him..and rajvi went from there._

_And in abhijeet home..after some time all went after taking dinner which was made by all cid girls..except..purvi._

_On other side..in rajvi car.. both were silent..and rajat was driving the car..he plays a romantic song.. on music player._

**Saanson ko jeene ka ishaara mill gaya  
Dooba main tujhme to kinara mill gaya**

**Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya**  
**Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya**  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**  
**Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada**  
**Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada**

**Aaraam de tu mujhe, barson ka hun main thaka**  
**Palkon pe raatein liye, tere waste main jaga (x2)**

**Mere har dard ki gehrai ko mehsoos karta hai tu**  
**Teri aankhon se gham tera mujhe maaloom hone laga**

**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**

**Main raaz tujhse kahun humraz ban ja zara**  
**Karni hai kuch guftgu alfaaz ban ja zara (x2)**

**Juda jab se hua**  
**Tere bina khamosh rehta hoon me**  
**Labon ke paas aa**  
**Ab tu aawaaz bann ja zara**

**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahara mill gaya**  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahara mill gaya**  
**Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada**  
**Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada**

_both were having tears… in their.. after some time..purvi asked rajat: rajat hum kaha jar he hai?_

_Rajat: bas dekhti jao…_

_Purvi: baton a plz.._

_Rajat: bharosa nhi hai kya mujh pe.._

_Purvi: khud se jyada bharosa hai …and he hugged him..rajat also hugged her..while driving the car…after _

_some time they went to a resort.._

_manger: welcome sir..welcome ma'am._

_Rajvi: thanku._

_After taking dinner and some chit chat.. they went to a room which was booked by the rajat.._

_When rajat open the door..purvi became shocked.. _

**A/N: SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER PLZ… READ AND REVIEW..AND NEXT CHAP WILL BE THE LAST CHAP OF STORY.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for late update …Thanx to all who liked my stories ..now enjoy the last ang long chapter of this..BUT I M SUGGESTING TO BACHHA PARTY PLZ DON'T READ THIS..AND TO ALL READ YOUR OWN RISK...BECAUSE THERE ARE MANY BOLD SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**_

_**story..i hope u'll like this chapter also..plz read and review…now coming to the story.**_

**Chapter-6**

_When purvi entered in the room she became shocked because the whole room was fully decorated withflowers and ballons..and candles..she turned and find rajat and _

_rajat closed the door and came closer topurvi and said: pasand aaya?_

_Purvi nodded and tears came to her eyes and she hugged him tightly…and rajat also hugged herback…and after some time they separated._

_Rajat: kya hua purvi ro kyu rhi ho?_

_Purvi : me ro nahi rahi hu rajat ye to khushi ke aansu hai ….and again hugged him…and rajat also hugged her._

_After some time when they separated..rajat went to music player and switched on the music player..and turned and he went to purvi and forward his hand and said._

_ rajat: shall we dance ?_

_Purvi happily agreed and put her hand on his hand andsaid :yes_

_**Music start (I am suggesting you plz when u'll read this plz listen this song also)**_

**Kitni Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mili**

**Kitni Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mili**

**Tumko Kya Thi Khabar Thi Main Kitni Akeli**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**

**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**

**Tumko Kya Thi Khabar Tha Main Kitna Akela**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Ke Kitni Mohhabbat Hai Tumse**

**Zara Paas Aake To Dekho**

**Kya Aag Hai Dhadkano Me**

**Gale Se Laga Ke To Dekho**

**Batayi Na Jaaye Zubaan Se Yeh Haalat**

**Meri Jismo Jaan Ko Tumahri Hai Chaahat**

**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**

**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke**

**Jo Hai Darmiyaan Ek Parda**

**Ise Jaaneman Ab Hata De**

**Yehi Faasle Keh Rahe Hain**

**Chalo Dooriyon Ko Mita De**

**Na Koyi Tamanna Hai, Na Koyi Hasrat**

**Mujhe To Sanam Hai Tumhari Zaroorat**

**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**

**Kitna Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mila**

**Tumko Kya Thi Khabar Tha Main Kitna Akela**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Kitni Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mili**

**Kitni Bechain Ho Ke Tum Se Mili**

**Tumko Kya Thi Khabar Thi Main Kitni Akeli**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

_After sometime song ended but rajat and purvi were lost in each other eyes while dancing..both came closer to each and their faces were few inches apart and both _

_leaned to each other and both closed their eyes and rajat put his lips on purvi lips and start kissing passionately..and purvi also responded back with same passion..no _

_one was ready to break the kiss but due to the lack of oxygen both separated..andthey were breathing heavily..and again start kissing each other …both want to feel _

_each other….and second song start_

**Beheta Hai Mann Kahee**

**Kaha Jante Nahee**

**Beheta Hai Mann Kahee**

**Kaha Jante Nahee**

**Koyee Rokale Yahee**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Beheta Hai Mann Kahee**

**Kaha Jante Nahee**

**Koyee Rokle Yahee**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Aa Ha Aa Aa  
Ho Chale Thandee Hawa**

**Ho Sang Mann Bhee Gaya**

**Dhhundhhu Mai Kaha Usko**

**Batlaye Koyee Mujhko Key Han Han Han Rey**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Beheta Hai Mann Kahee**

**Kaha Jante Nahee**

**Koyee Rokle Yahee**

**Ha Haye Aisa Sama**

**Hmm Phir Hoga Kaha**

**Jee Lu Mai Isse Khulke**

**Sawan Bhee Jara Khulke**

**Arey Sun Sun Sun**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Beheta Hai Mann Kahee**

**Kaha Jante Nahee**

**Koyee Rokle Yahee**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa**

**Bhage Rey Mann Kahee**

**Aage Rey Mann Chala**

**Janey Kidhar Janu Naa.**

_and this song also ended and third song start ..suddenly rajat bite purvi lower lips…and purvi moaned loudly and open her mouth and rajat took the chance and put his _

_tongue into purvi mouth…and exploring her and twisting his tongue with purvi 'toungue… both were feeling aroused..and suddenly rajat broke the kiss and took purvi in_

_ his arm and went to bed..and_

**Suno na kahe kya suno na**  
** Dil mera suno na suno zara**  
** Teri baahon mein**  
** Mujhe rehna hai raat bhar**  
** Teri baahon mein hogi subah Be intehaan, be intehaan**  
** Yun pyaar kar, be intehaan**  
** Dekha karun sari umar**  
** Tere nishan, be intehaan**  
** Koi kasar na rahe, meri khabar na rahe**  
** Choole mujhe is kadar, be intehaan**  
** Jab saanson me teri**  
** Saansen ghuli toh phir sulagne lage**  
** Ehsaas mere mujhse kehne lage**  
** Aa baahon me teri aake**  
** Jahaan do yun simatne lage**  
** Sailaab jaise koi behne lage**  
** Khoya hun main aagosh mein**  
** Tu bhi kahaan ab hosh mein**  
** Makhmali raat ki ho na subah Be intehaan, be intehaan..**  
** Yun pyar kar be intehaan.. Gustakhiyan kuch tum karo**  
** Kuch hum karein is tarah**  
** Sharmake do saayen hai jo**  
** Muh ferle hum se yahan Haan choo toh liya hai ye jism tune**  
** Rooh bhi chum le**  
** Alfaaz bhige bhige kyun hai mere**  
** Haan yun choor hoke majboor hoke**  
** Katra katra kahen**  
** Ehsaas bhige bhige kyun hain mere**  
** Do bekhabar bhige badan**  
** Ho besabar bhige badan**  
** Le rahe raat bhar angdaiyaan**  
** Be intehaan, be intehaan**  
** Yun pyar kar, be intehaan**  
** Dekha karun saari umar**  
** Tere nishan, be intehaan**  
** Koi kasar na rahe, meri khabar na rahe**  
** Choole mujhe is kadar be intehaan...**

_ laid her on bed and he start removing his shirt and purvi was seeing him and she became blushed and turned her face…rajat saw this and smirked…and after this he _

_laid on her and turned her towards his face and start kissing on purvi lips… purvi also responded back..and rajat attacked her on her neck and start kissing her _

_wildly…and he took off purvi top and thrown it and start kissing on her body and purvi moaned purvi turned over him ..and she also start kissing on his body...after _

_some time rajat stood up and went to wardrobe and took two handkerchief ..and a blindfold…and went to purvi and tied her hand to bed with the help of _

_handkerchief..purvi became shocked and said: rajat ye aap kya kar rhe hai?Rajat : shh… bas dekhti jao.. and put blindfold on her eyes and tied it…purvi said: rajat plz_

_ kholo na mujhe kuch dikhayi nhi de rha hai… rajat said: bas 2 min ruko plzz and he went to refrigerator and took ice in bowl and went to bed and took one ice cube in _

_his hand and put this ice cube on purvi neck …purvi shivered and said:ahhhhh .. rajat ..ye kya kar rhe ho?_

_Rajat said: acha lag rha hai?_

_Purvi : ha per..but rajat cut her and said: shhhh ab kuch mat bolo and jo ho rha hai sirf use feel karo. Rajat start kissing and sucking on her body …and purvi... was _

_moaning loudly... and rajat hand was exploring on her body while kissinfg her..  
_

_and rajat untied one hand of purvi and turned her and unhook her bra and due to this purvi came into sense and said: rajat plz...nahi...but rajat didn't listen her and _

_took off her bra and thrown it on other side of the bad..and took bossoms of purvi in his mouth and purvi felt that her she was not able to breath...and rajat was _

_continuously sucking her breasts..one by one..and also biting on her breasts...purvi was trying to free her self...because now she can't resist and she want to feel him _

_up to the core...and when rajat moved his lips on her stomach and start kissing on her stomach and also on her navel...she was moaning and moaning..now rajat _

_went to down and slowly open her lower and after removing her lower.. he was rubbing his hand on her thighs..and purvi was shivering badly...purvi after more trying_

_ untied her other hand with the help of her untied hand and also removed blindfold from her eyes...whe she open her eyes..she became shocked..after saw the biting_

_ marks on her body..and again closed her eyes...and rajat went to her face and said: purvi open the eyes...purvi nodded no..and he again said: plz purvi open the _

_eyes..and she slowly open her eyes and blushed..after seeing the smirk on his face...and he hugged her..whe rajat bare chest met with her bare chest he again put his_

_ lips on her lips...and again start kissing her passionately...while kissing..his hand was cupping her breast andhe was pressing her breast and purvi was moaning in the _

_kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist..and they separated from the kiss..and rajat stood up...and start removing his jeans..while doing this his eyes were on _

_purvi and he saw purvi was also seeing him and he completely removed his jeans with his lowers..taking the glory of his manhood...and he again lied on her...and now_

_ purvi turned him..and start kissing all over his body...and after some time purvi came to rajat lips and start kissing on his lips...now rajat turned her...and laid on _

_her..and put himself between her legs and said: ready to be mine..and put his lips on her lips and entered into her hardly ...purvi having tears in her eyes and she want_

_ to break the kiss...but rajat doesn't allow her to do this...and he was continuously pumping into her..and they broke the kiss and rajat said: are you ok?  
_

_purvi nodded yes..and smiled..and said: aap kabhi mujhe chodhker to nhi jayenge na?_

_rajat became shocked on her sudden question and stopped ..and said: kya hua purvi..tumhe aisa lagta hai ki me tumhe chodhkar jaunga?_

_purvi nodde no...and rajat said: to fir aisa sawal kyu kia?...and purvi said: wo bus mujhe thoda dar laga tha._

_rajat: aisa kabhi nhi hoga ki me tumhe chodh du..tum meri jindagi ho..and bhala koi apni jindagi ko chodhta hai?_

_purvi hugged him..and he also hugged her ..while pumping into her again..and purvi flinched and said: ahhh ..ahhh...rajat dhire plz.. _

_rajat: no...and pushed him into her hardly...and said: you know you are so hot and sexy..and i can't control on myself after see you..._

_purvu said: and you know you are very hard.._

_rajat: I LOVE YOU PURVI_

_purvi: I LOVE YOU TOO RAJAT.._

_and both hugged each other..and after some time both slept in each other arms before switched off the music system...while smile was present on their faces..and _

_ **DIL NE POOCHA ZINDAGI SE..AEY ZINDAGI BOL TUJHKO HUMSE KYA CHAHIYE...ZINDAGI NE KAHA..CHAHIYE TO BAHUT KUCH LEKIN..SABSE JYADA**_

_** BAS TUMHARA PYAAR CHAHIYE.** _

**_THE END_**

**_A/N: PLZ READ AND REVIEW_**


End file.
